the night of the dance
by saint ignatious
Summary: sheriff Woodrow Pryde and the entire town of polkville are in a tizzy over the dance tonight. but strange things are afoot with warnings of the devil, a strange rainstorm that came out of no where, and a mysterious man named Dixon. AU: basically a reboot of the Woody's Roundup tv show


sheriff Woodrow Pryde sat on his porch outside his office. it was the hottest day this year, by default a slow lazy day in his little corner of the west, dust devils dance in the empty road as his glass sweats. woody had always loved hot lazy days in polkville. with its gentle winds, and shifting sand. It was a place where he felt at ease.

He was an admirable, clever, lawman with a strong clean shaved jaw and dark hair, shaped over years by his trusty hat, now at his side. His citizens saw him as an honest, fair sheriff, devoid of the expected entrappings of a man in power. just recently, he had saved a child that had fallen into a mineshaft, That's just the sort of man he was.

yes he was a good man in a good town in a good mood. wandering back into the office and setting his glass on his desk, water pooled at the base. he repositioned the glass on a small stack of papers he didn't expect to be missed. not much paper work in a small town, though he wasn't sure if all small towns were this slow. he had never really sheriffed for another town, they could be rowdy and wild he supposed. but who knows, it was a Tuesday after all.

woody walked over to the window and reflected on his surroundings once more. The dirt devils teased the earth. forming briefly and dissipating again, only to spring up some other place.

Then he saw something on the heat haze of the road, or rather someone. It was the figure of Casper dean cox. his sandy hair shining in the noon sun. Casper was a bold drunkard with a reputation for violence and a grudge on the poor sheriff.

woody gulped. He was not prepared for Casper.

As woody stepped outside Casper took long strides closer. his shoulder length locks framing the fire in his eye, a fire stoked by an unwanted sobriety and uneasy sleep. Casper marched up steps to the sheriff's porch, glaring up to the bean pole of a man.

"I'm gonna break ya' with the force o' my will alone," Casper bellowed, in a commanding tone. a fist the size of a Christmas ham struck Woody like a mule kick. a hollow thump blasted the sheriff off his feet "I frigging hate you, woody Pryde." that was some powerful will he had.

woody was knocked to the ground, winded now, and more shaken then expected. he was panicking, looking up to the stocky assailant. you see, woody was an admirable and clever man, but more then that he was lucky. he rarely had to fight and did everything he could to avoid a tussle. but he had to appear firm in the face of this bully "Casper, you're under arrest," he barked, his brow furrowed and his glare steely as he could manage.

Casper hesitated. this last week in the jail was more then he could bare. he was playing cards with the boys and after a few drinks things got outta hand. no one got hurt, but the sheriff hauled him in anyway. he'd been stewing in his cell for nearly five days. the thought of being in the cell again, listening to the guys in the bar carrying on without him, having to sleep on that lumpy cot... it allowed him to reconsider punching the sheriffs lights out.

They stared at each other for a long while. woody didn't move from the ground, trying not to antagonize Casper any further, but his eyes stayed as adamant as ever. Casper held too, but before long he slipped and worry crept into his face, his eyes darted to the sheriff badge and he loosened his clenched fists. he fidgeted a little, not wanting this anymore but not sure how to back out

woody looked to Casper's unwashed hands wiping sweat and dirt onto his paints. woody held out his hand from the ground and softened his face. "Let's not fight," he said gently, trying to keep the man calm.

"Humph," grunted Casper. his face contorted in anger again.

"Please?" begged woody, smiling gently trying to persuade him "if we end this now you can go home tonight, sleep in your bed,"

Casper looked unsure, but the idea of a good nights rest and a home cooked meal was too tempting. he grabbed Woody's hand and pulled him to his feet.

Then Casper came inside for a nice drink.

a young girl swaggered into the small building. a red braid swayed as she sat in a chair wrong way round, folding her arms across the back. she's young for the job of deputy at 17, but she wears the badge confidently. her face is stretched into an impish smirk, scrunching her freckles across her nose.

"he bolted when i let him out this mornin'. yammerin bout revenge n whatnot. i figured you could handle it though" she took a moment to spit, a habit she picked up in school.

"as you can see Jessie, Mr. cox has agreed to behave himself" he unconsciously brushed at his chest where Casper landed that cannon of an arm moments ago "he views his time in jail as a growing experience and chosen to learn from it" woody sipped lightly from his glass "isn't that right Mr. cox"

Casper grunted in agreement. he didn't plan on starting any trouble today. he just wanted to finish his drink and be on his way.

"got the dance tonight" mused woody with no real point. he stretched out in his chair, offering a glass to Jessie.

she waved him away "i know, i helped set up all day while you been carrying on with Casper here" Jessie stood and headed to the door "you'd best have a word with the Reverend. hes been askin for you all day"

"stay out of trouble Casper," Woody grunted getting out of his chair, dismissing the man "head on home to Anna, I'm sure shes worried" Casper downed his drink and excused himself, shuffling back home.

the sheriff surveyed the square all set up for the dance. with only a few hours left, everyone was busy laying decorations and setting tables with foods. a few of the boys from the school formed a band and were practicing on the stage.

behind the sheriff came Reverend McGurk. hunched from the years his silver cross dangled away from his body, "we should cancel this dance sheriff," his tone was hushed and serious, "its the devils night boy, it belongs to him."

old superstitions about June, and the solstice nearly kept this dance from coming together. preacher McGurk has been warning the town since it was decided to hold the dance at all. "we should all just stay in tonight, i don't think its right for any of em to be out n about tonight,"

"it'll be fine father, no devils round here but the dust devils" woody reassured the silver haired church leader.

"ill be in my quarters tonight sheriff, i suggest you do the same. no one'll be safe from the ol' scratch tonight" he turned and shuffled away leaving woody to ponder. McGurk had never lead him or anyone in the town astray before, but this dance wasn't going to do any harm.

suddenly, the sky rumbled long and low. woody turned to the west. long stretches of desert as far as you could see with red mountains just to either side, a dark cloud sat on the outskirts of an otherwise clear day, licking the mountains as it crept into heir neck of the plains, wetting the horizon.

rain. didn't seem likely all week but here it was. it would be on them in an hour or so. the dance would have to be canceled.

woody entered the inn looking doleful, "boys I'm gonna need your help tearing down the stage and all, storms coming and it looks like were gonna be rained out." he glanced around the inn. a few men made their way to the door to help take all their hard work down. there were a few perturbed grunts, what was supposed to be a day off was looking like double work for everyone.

counting heads as they shuffled past him woody heard something. at a small center table In the corner of the room, a man sat shuffling cards. frap they went as he folded the edges together, then he tapped the edges on the table. black hair messily fell around his eyes and ears, he peered at woody through the thick locks as he slowly arched the cards again fraaap rolling the R for several seconds as the sheriff made his way to the table.

people passed through polkville, from time to time but he usually caught wind of any newcomers. woody invited himself to the chair across and sized up this stranger. he wore a lot of black for this kind of heat, a dusting of fuzz littered his chin. he shuffled the cards in one hand while reaching for his glass with the other. bringing it to his lips he flicked his head, throwing his hair out of his eyes and drank.

"name's Dixon" he stated matter of factly. arrogance seeped from the boy as he continued to cut and shuffle one-handedly "an' i come for the show" he set his glass down and grinned widely to the now uneasy sheriff, his teeth stained and crooked. he popped his boots up on the chair next to him and leaned back in his own seat, taking the cards in both hands again, frap.

"not a show really, more of a dance" woody sat back and tried to appear nonchalant, "you staying in the inn tonight Dixon?" pried the lawman, he liked to keep an eye on his town.

"lest your inviting me to your place, sounds like the dance is canceled" Dixon eyed woody, his face was placid, his eyes glazed. "just a shame to, i was looking forward to this" there was more then a touch of sarcasm in the boy's voice.

"preacher says we should call it anyway, says the devil's gonna be here, you believe that?" woody looked for any kind of reaction, but the complacent grin never left Dixon's face.

"i might believe that lawman, wouldn't wan to be out with the devil around. might be a good idea to stay in" he set the deck down and flipped out the top card. he slid the three of spades to woody. "oooh, not a good one" he took the card back and began shuffling again.

"do you know what a devil is sheriff?" Dixon cocked his head to the side

"an angel right? an angel that was thrown out of heaven? thats their punishment for disobeying god" woody knew a bit from the scriptures but chose not to dwell on it too much.

"very good sheriff, devils tempt good men to evil, and angels try to stop em. if the devil was coming here, you'd expect an angel to come swooping in to stop him aye?" he thumbed the cards again fraaaap

"you saying McGurk's an angle?" the man was a good man, but he wasn't what woody thought an angle aught to look like

"I'm saying angels and devils are all around us, sheriff"

at that moment the boys from the band burst in, they ran to woody and all began talking at once, woody calmed them down and turned to the leader of the band, "no whats all this chuck"

Charles stepped forward and cleared his throat, "we was just thinkin sheriff, there ain't no reason to cancel the dance," he looked around to his friends, they nodded for him to continue, "we was thinking we could move it, ya know? like bring it to the old Talbot barn, it ain't seen an animal in a season so it wouldn't take long to clean,"

woody knew the boys had were right, it wouldn't be hard to just pick up and move most of the tables and chairs, the stage was a beast to set up but if there was an open barn already to be set up they could set up shop just as well. he enthusiastically rested a hand on Charles' shoulder and looking to all the boys said "alright, mobilize the town, the party is back on"

as woody got up he turned to Dixon "guess ill be seeing you tonight, Dixon," the boy flipped a new card for woody, the ace of spades slid across the table.

"tsk... i will be seeing you sheriff" he recollected his card and went back to shuffling. woody snuck one more glance as he exited the inn, saloon doors swinging behind him.

the storm came quick, the last of the decorations were still getting pinned up when the first few drops fell. lanterns lit the barn like a Christmas tree, the ribbon and bows hanging from beam to beam. the whole town was cozy and bustling with excitement. to have come together to build all this was truly something wonderful.

"pulled this one out of the fire eh?" Jessie came from behind woody, slapping him across the back. he stumbled and turned. Jessie was by no means plain from day to day, but even in church she never was much for bright colors or makeup. but there she was. a red dress, shimmering in the lanterns, her lips a deep red, a gold ribbon woven into her usual braid.

"well look at you all gussied up Jessie, I've never seen you so ostentatious," woody felt very under dressed all things considered, his yellow church shirt and the days jeans were the best he could muster, even with the full days planning. as she spun the dress shimmered as though it were on fire "where'd you get a thing like that?"

"now thats none of your business sheriff," she smirked again but then turned to concern, "have you seen Reverend McGurk? no ones seen him in a while," she was looking around, sweeping the small crowd for any sign of the old man.

"not since earlier today, said he was going to be in his quarters at the church. i wouldn't worry too much," she smiled again and kissed woody on the cheek

"ill see you out there Woodrow," she strode off, swaying and sparkling as she went.

as the party began woody monitored the crowd, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. the band played long into the night and the thrumming of the rain made everything feel otherworldly. Jessie's glittering dress caught Woody's eye, she was dancing and sparkling, twirling in the candle light. suddenly it dawned on woody, she was dancing with Dixon.

his hair had been trimmed and his face shaven, he looked cleaner, but woody still felt uncomfortable with him in his town. much less swinging around his deputy. her giggling could be heard across the crowd.

"beautiful isn't it?" a young woman startled woody as she stood beside him. dark skin and raven hair framed striking green flirtatious eyes. she glanced from woody to Jessie and Dixon dancing, "the dress, i made it myself"

another new person passing through town. woody looked her up and down while she appreciated the dress glimmering on the dance floor. she wore a white blouse, sleeves rolled to her elbow tucked into a black ankle length skirt, the top three buttons were undone showing off more then entirely appropriate for a family function. her hands sat on her hips as she glanced back to the sheriff she smiled, and patiently waited for him to finish his review.

they talked for a bit, she had a caravan she took from town to town selling clothing and supplies. she had barely outrun the storm and ran to their little town to avoid the downpour.

the song ended and the boys began a slower song. woody looked out to the dance floor to see Dixon pull Jessie close and begin the slow spinning shuffle around the room.

the strange woman reached a finger under Woody's chin and pulled his face close to hers, she leaned in and whispered into his ear, "why dontcha dance with me boy?" she grabbed his hand, her skin warm and soft, and pulled him to the dance floor. she wrapped her arms across his shoulders and swayed to the music. woody tentatively laying his hands on her hips and led her around the dance floor.

her eyes, locked with his, were hypnotic green gems. the long gaze a constant in the melting world of spinning colors around them. the driving rain soothing every thought, mesmerizing him deeper into her gaze. pulling him close the exotic woman rested her head on Woody's shoulder. she whispered in his ear as they dance, he couldn't hear her over the music.

he had never felt this way about a person. he could feel his heart thumping with th music and for a moment the whole world seemed like it was conspiring to get him here with her. lids heavy, woody drifted in and out of awareness. as his eyes slid slowly open, he noticed Jessie and Dixon, still dancing.

as they rocked to the music they turned and woody could see Dixon's face. his eyes were locked with Woody's now. woody was jolted awake. some mysterious force behind that boys gaze shook him from this beautiful moment. Dixon's mouth was mumbling something. like the crack of a whip Woody's head was pounding. a blinding pulse through his neck into his head and to the back of his eyes.

woody stumbled away from the beauty, her eyes full of concern "whats wrong dear?"

she looked once again into Woody's eyes and pulled him close. he paused, what was wrong? he looked again to Dixon, still whispering, his lips feverishly moving, his eyes unblinking as he and Jessie rocked. no longer turning.

another bolt of pain like lightning through his skull woody clutched his head as he fell to his knees. he must have cried out, he felt the towns eyes on him as the woman offered a hand up.

he felt faint, the music had long since stopped, the town staring at him. his heart pounding woody refused her hand and backed away to the edge of the crowd. a whisper in his ear came again "whats wrong?"

Dixon was nowhere to be seen, the woman vanished as well.

he had to get out of there. woody ran for the door, busting out of the barn. the rain turned the streets into red slop. woody slipped and slid around as he sprinted through the dark. his face pelted with heavy drops. where was he going to go?

Reverend McGurk could help. he tried to warn woody but he wouldn't listen, he ran across town, he could see a light in the reverends window in the church. he lept the fence o the graveyard and made a b line for building. the ground opened beneath hem and he fell into an open grave. a foot of rainwater had pooled at the bottom and mud rained down on all sides.

the night was pitch black, and woody scrambled to his feet. he tried to climb out but the wet mud slid through his fingers and his boots were heavy and full of water. after he fell again he heard a voice. quiet over the rain, straining to be heard it was a whisper in his ear. a fragile male voice said "you cant get out"

the sheriff panicked again. he clamored and dug at the walls, "you cant get out woody" the voice knew his name, he dug more feverishly. he heard the water sloshing around him. and he felt a hand grab hold of his shirt, pulling him down into the mud

he plunged his hand deep into the wet slop and grabbed hold of a root. it held his weight long enough for him to pull himself up. he broke from the grip of the wet bony hands and rolled onto the grass and mud.

exhausted woody lost consciousness in the grass. the next day he awoke in his bed, morning sun shot through the edge of the curtain and played across the sheets. throwing on a pair of pants he climbed down the stairs. Jessie was in his kitchen, putting coffee on. he sat at the table, staring at the saltshaker absentmindedly. had last night happened?

"you OK partner? you ran out so fast i lost you in the rain" she rested a hand on his arm. he looked up to meet her gaze to see watery eyes. had he made so frightening a scene?

"i don't know what happened Jessie, i think i had to much to drink." Jessie pulled her hand back and went to the stove for the coffee.

"no ones seen reverend all day, said he isn't in the church at all" she poured woody a cup of coffee and put her hand to his shoulder. woody flinched to the touch

Jessie pulled her hand away and inspected his shoulder "you get a burn before the rain?" he had redness across the shoulders, his skin tight and peeling running up his neck and up to his ear.

"i don't think so, spent a lot of time inside." then he remembered the woman last night. her arms across his shoulders, her lips on his neck, her words in his ear. "its probably nothing jess. lets go find the good reverend"


End file.
